crepusculefandomcom-20200213-history
Ch.93: Haze (4)
The chapter starts with the continuation of conversation between Lark and Vlad Tepes. Lark was surprise hearing her name, he tell her that he heard it before. Vlad Tepes tell him a story that there are Two Leaders who's guiding the vampires before the creation of Crepuscule, the one is Carmilla Erzsebet, who loved humans and the one is Vlad Tepes, who loathed humans. Tepes complained to Carmilla, who want to create a world seperated to humanity, while asking her "why they need to create a world that seperated to humanity(who's she insult that a low life than insects). She suggests to her, the annihilation of all humanity to the world, which she rejects it because of her loved to humanity.As a result, Carmilla,Nergal,Gilles de Rais and those who followed her was leave the Human World to joined with her idea to create a world seperated with humanity. Tepes and those who followed her stay in Human World, to shape the world in her own idea. At the place where Angela gone missing, Bathory ask Nergal to take action about this to which he decline,then he ask her "how many days she was in this place". Bathory became embarassed at his question, tell him "why he need to ask that question", then he pleased her to answer his question to which she flinches a bit, then she answered him properly his question that she's been here a week ago. Nergal tell to her that she can't find any hint about Angela using her ability, then he offer his magic to be used to get some answer about Angela. Bathory ask him that why he knew about it,which he answered her confidently that she forgotten about him that even among all 1st Generation, he was among in Class 10 magician and can do a magic that can't achieve by others. She remember that Nergal and Navarus are the one who can do a magic to read the memory of the earth while excitedly want to saw a cool magic from him, then she stated that if Navarus didn't seal the Arzew, she was easily captured and can't escape easily from Nergal. She figured out that Nergal will used this magic to help her finding Angela, instead of thanking him, she insult him by doing this. Nergal tell her that they can only saw Angela and only revealed her fate while using this magic, then he pleased her to stand aside while telling Riu to observe the surrounding and guard it. He began his incantation and a magic circle appear, Bathory struggle about the forced of it while commenting that Nergal's Magic is so strong albeit it's not yet complete. After the incantation complete, they watch Angela sprawled on the ground helpless and exhausted, which Bathory became worried and terrified about it. At Lark's dream, Lark ask Vlad Tepes "why she's in his dreams" and "why they look the same", while outburst urging her to answer. He tell himself that he wanted to ask Angela everything about Carmilla and Vlad Tepes but he wiped it out because Angela was already dead. He doesn't care about it anymore and doesn't care either about the reason Vlad Tepes offering help to him, but he will accept it if she help him. Vlad Tepes while chuckling, she adviced to him, to achieve his goal(to revenge Angela's Murderer), he need to never look back in his past while telling him "if he need her" to which he outburst saying to her that he need her and pleasing her to help him, while telling her that he doesn't care who she was as long as she helped him. She offered to him, her greatest power of all the vampires, then he accept it while commenting that his mind became drifted off by darkness and it was fully consuming his thoughts similar to a dessert mirage, or like Angela became hazy. Chapters Previous Next Ch.92: Haze (3) Ch.94: Opening (1) Category:Chapters